Talk:ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam
Cosmic Era mechs...what's a Gundam and what's not? Editors, there was a previous discussion around April when Duo2nd removed the naming of "Gundam" from various designated units in the Cosmic Era universe. Notably those that were designated with Gundam. However, in that conversation, we had "decided" that all the Gundams, sans Akatsuki and Stargazer, should be renamed with Gundam in the title. However in the story, the "Gundam" is a acronym nickname that Kira gives for the synthesis OS. So round 2, are the CE suits Gundams or not?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 13:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :In my opinion, it can go either way. The story universe does not use it, but Sunrise and Bandai use the title. "Gundams" on these things. :One thing a bit regretful from the last discussion, was that, there were complains about the change, but I don't remember it having much discussions. I hope to get clearer conclusion this time (but then again, I'm not surprise if no one cares, since it really can go either way) --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I was always against the fact of removing those titles. We use the data of many Gunpla kits for the articles. The fact is they all use the title "Gundam" for MS like Freedom, Justice, etc.. and even for Stargazer and Akatsuki. So, at least for the "regular" Gundam (I mean minus Akatsuki and Stargazer). HPZ - O.N.E. 15:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm actually surprised that he was allowed to remove the names, we usually don't make drastic changes until we put it to a vote......which we didn't. In some sense this would constitute as vandalism of the pages of the Wiki, but the argument never went anywhere. No action was taken whatsoever when all of this happened, I couldn't pursue the problem any further since I had trouble finding an internet Wi-Fi hotspot. ::Well, in my opinion, I think we should have never changed the names, even if they all use the same OS, it is NOT our decision to decide what is and what isn't a Gundam. Seriously, Bandai/Sunrise was the ones that named them, the anime calls them that, the official sourcebooks call them even the sidestories AND the model kits. Are we ALL claiming that Bandai/Sunrise is completely wrong? that even MAHQ is wrong too? somehow we all just happen to be incredibly canonically correct? Don't make me laugh... the only ones that are laughing are the ones at MAHQ. ::My vote is that the CE suits ARE in fact "Gundams", and I would like to keep it that way. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 17:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I myself wasn't too pleased about the change as well, truth be told... :~ Azkaiel 21:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then, I'll change the names back to the Gundam designation, excluding Akatsuki, Stargazer, and Strike Rouge. Speaking of Strike Rouge, that's never been counted as a Gundam for whatever reason, despite it being built from the Strike Gundam's spare parts... This could take awhile -_-Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 22:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Gaeaman, you can use the page which talks about the G.U.N.D.A.M. OS for the list of the MS. I'm not sure they're all listed, though.. HPZ - O.N.E. 22:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :It's stilll a long way to go -_-. Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 22:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Look, I too was also wasn't satisfied since what I know only in the anime is that the Mobile Suits were never counted as Gundams, just the OS. I did changed their names the last time since I wanted to be as close to Anime Canon but....seeing that the Gunpla Canon is also correct, it can be DEEMED confusing to fans. A lot of fan don't want to consider SEED canon to the Gundam Universe due to its director. I'm very sorry.--Duo2nd 00:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::My suggestion to solve this problem is to held a vote which participated by fellow editors (who are willing to) to determine whether the "Gundam" in SEED series is a Gundam or not... Pronunciation 01:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Titles are official names All of the other mech pages use the mobile suit's or ship's official name (or substitute until we learn the official name) for the title. Following that convention than none of the CE mobile suits should have Gundam in the name. However I think it is perfectly acceptable to use Gundam as a class category to refer to machines that have similar characteristics, namely some type of phase shift armor and the similar heads with a V-crest.--Animefan29 14:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) How did ZAFT do it? How did ZAFT develop the ZGMF-X10A Freedom from the GAT-X105 Strike when they never had it? Ever? :I believe ZAFT developed both the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the ZGMF-X09A Justice based on the four GAT-series Mobile Suits they did recover, along with the observed combat data taken from battles against the GAT-X105 Strike. In particular, the Freedom seemed to be based primarily from the Duel and the Buster, but also incorporated Strike's combat data in its design; the Justice, on the other hand, seems to be based on the Aegis and the Blitz primarily. --VirtualUser (talk) 21:05, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "Do I have to remind you that being speared with knitting needles is slow death?" Wingstrike 15:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) One more thing to note Lacus said that Zaft used the technology from the Mobile Suits they acquired from EA to create the Freedom and Justice. It is unlike Destiny Impulse which was developed from Impulse Gundam. Nothing was said about Freedom being developed from Strike Gundam. Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 13:30, September 24, 2016 (UTC) : I don't think it was so much direct roles but rather the tech that the 4 stolen gundams had that were used combined with ZAFT's general think tank that resulted in these. Perhaps the leap in general tech actually justified the creation of the N-Jammer canceler.ReiKusanagi (talk) 20:29, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Great Battle Full Blast In case any of you wonderMy girlfriend is a loli. 06:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Ran out of power? How do you know that it almost ran out of power when kira tried to save flay?Asian711 (talk) 06:37, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Since Nuclear Reactors can theoretically operate for 10 years on 1 gram of nuclear fuel if it doesn't need to worry about wear and tear of the reactor parts and the temperature generated by the process... I beg to differ. You beg to differ? You didn't know Nuclear Fuel unlike other sources such as Crude Oil and Coal, can be recycled over and over in a "Breeder" Reactor and can produce more energy than the amount of fuel getting used up. Take this for example, 1 gram of Nuclear Fuel can produce energy equivalent to burning 2 tonnes of Crude Oil... it will take the Reactor about 1 minute to generate that energy while it will take a hour or two for the 2 tonnes of crude oil's energy generating process to generate that amount of energy. While the 1 gram of nuclear fuel causes a chain reaction that generate even more chain reaction generating energy at the same time causing even more chain reaction in turn generate even more energy in the process. So yes, my original statement that Phase Shift Armor receiving too much damage and phased down is a more likely scenario. Look at it this way, PS armor use energy to give it the durability it possess, it would be sensible that the PS armor itself possess an energy circuit in it, if the Armor gets damaged too much, the circuit gets cuts off, the PS Armor phase down isn't out of the question. Cydalien (talk) 12:43, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Something is bothering me everytime I see an EA logo on the product Ever since I saw Freedom Gundam's model kit box, I've been seeing an O.M.N.I Earth Alliance logo similar to ZAFT on Justice. Was it due to the fact that Kira fought as an EA soldier last time at JOSH-A before defecting to TSA (He stated he was on neither side when reuniting with the AA crew)? prior to getting Freedom? or it's just that he was wearing EA uniform and pilot suit (probably not true after defect)? I want to put a trivia as well as an operator regarding EA but in order to do that, there has to be a consent. Mangekyo45 (talk) 08:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Good question though I recall that Kira after getting the freedom was basically neutral in the greater EA/ZAFT conflict (while also concerned about his comrades on the arch-angel) though he was still wearing his EA pilot suit/uniform (IIRC it isn't until destiny that Kira switches over to Orb uniforms). I would say no to having Earth Alliance on there as after the JOSH-A battle, the Archangel splits off from the federation. I could before they broke off after JOSH-A battle. I don't know it's just similar to how Athrun defects ZAFT but to me, Archangel crew represents Earth Alliance, Clyne Faction represents ZAFT, and the Orb remnants represent Orb in order to stop the conflict escalating between Naturals and Coordinators and that the Archangel crew and Clyne Faction are officially part of Orb in Seed Destiny. Mangekyo45 (talk) 02:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Wait until you see ones with Electronic Arts logo. --My girlfriend is a loli. 16:46, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Mock battle The trivia section mentions a mock battle between Strike and Freedom which shows the two don't have much of a difference in terms of power. The problem is... what mock battle? Was there ever a mock battle between Strike and Freedom? When did that happen? Ssskoopa (talk) 08:51, November 8, 2016 (UTC) *At the end of episode 37. The part about no difference in terms of power and so on is quoted from the japanese wiki. Zeph08 (talk) 11:52, November 8, 2016 (UTC) The mock battle most likely referred to the time when Muu La Flaga first received Strike Gundam. He practiced piloting it against Kira Yamato who was piloting Freedom Gundam at that time. YinyangElementofduality (talk) 15:23, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Not much of a difference in terms of power? I think they are mixing two types of power into one. Freedom Gundam was specifically stated by Kira Yamato to have 4 times more power than Strike. This part more or less confirms that Freedom consumes or operates with 4 times more energy than Strike. Power for Energy is Energy consumed each time unit. Freedom would be much more powerful than Strike in this sense. Doesn't mean it is 4 times stronger as Freedom doesn't show any physical superiority over the Duel Gundam.YinyangElementofduality (talk) 15:30, December 7, 2016 (UTC) I would like to add the fact that power does not provide a linear increase in performance. In real world, you need around 4 times more power to reach double performance and about 8 to 9 times to reach 3 times performance. In addition, technology and superior engineering skills can also let performance increase for less energy or allow you to have higher power output etc.. Though this is vague, you can get a rough gist of things by simplifying things. Example: Strike has Power of 100 and Performance of 100. Then Freedom by above's logic should be Power of 400 and Performance of 200. Difference is Nuclear reactor allows Freedom to go on with 400 power for years without need to refuel. Strike cannot even stay at 100 performance for a whole battle. Busiao No Laughs (talk) 12:09, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Thrust Numbers Does anybody know where the thrust numbers info came from? Just curious about it, thanks. I don't think I saw it in the MG Ver2 manual from a quick glance though maybe I just missed it. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 05:16, July 20, 2017 (UTC) *It is indeed not in the MG ver 2 manual or the HG manual. One possible source is the book 'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED The Cosmic Era Mechanics & World', the Japanese wiki listed that book as the source of Justice Gundam's thrust number. Zeph08 (talk) 11:56, July 20, 2017 (UTC) **Okay thanks. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 12:50, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Chest vulcans? Does the Freedom have chest vulcans? You can see two protrusions that look like vulcan guns on its chest, but those are almost never mentioned in any source. I think the only media where it was seen using them is G Generation Cross Rays. YoshiSuperDragon (talk) 02:56, October 11, 2019 (UTC) :Off the top of my head, i remember the original MG and MG ver 2 manual calling them some sort of sensors.Zeph08 (talk) 03:41, October 11, 2019 (UTC) ::I checked, and yeah, it listed those two as "multi-sensor". Looks like G Generation fucked up.YoshiSuperDragon (talk) 14:48, October 11, 2019 (UTC)